Davey MacDonald
Davey "Comet" MacDonald is listed as a potential identity for the Lone Wanderer in the Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Collectors Edition. Background Davey was given whiskey by his alcoholic father at an extremely young age to stop him from crying. However, he still had respect for his dad, as he lost his wife and taught Davey how to uphold a code of honor. Once he went out into the wasteland, leaving his vault behind, Davey saw alcohol as his path to salvation, and that drinking would help him swing his sledgehammer better. He hated guns, especially searching for ammunition, and his aim was always poor. Davey also suffered from short-term memory loss and premature balding, though he grew a beard to maintain his masculinity.First Edition Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.491-492: "It's all a haze, but I remember when I was born, my father used to give me whiskey to stop me from cryin'. Don't judge him harshly; he'd lost his wife, and he taught me how to uphold a code of honor...but he always had a weakness for the sauce. That wasn't a problem back in the Vault, though. There wasn't that much alcohol around. But once I got out into the Wasteland... hoo-boy, that became a real problem for me. I thought beer was my path to salvation. I thought it made me swing mt Sledgehammer harder." "I had a simple plan: I'd drink all the beer I could find, and destroy the evil-doers with my hammer. But, geez man, I always took a beating in a fight. I hate guns. Plus, my aim is shaky. Perhaps I was too stubborn, but all that ammo searching? Not for me. I always came off second best, but I managed to pull through. Sometimes in a fight, my Strength would start to falter, but I was always ready with another beer. I was ready to be a hero again. Man, it took a while, but I managed to get more respect, and some better equipment." "Not guns, though. No way! I'd get told I was fighting at a disadvantage. Some guy called Junders reckoned I'd be better off just punching people in the face. But I didn't care I loved my trusty hammers. Did I mention that? I have short-term memory loss. Look, this is kinda embarrassing, but I'd started to go bald real early. So I found this great hat in a drainage channel up north, and I grew a beard; to show people I was still a man. I tried using this flaming sward thing—Shishkebab, right? But it wasn't like my old hammer." "I hit real hard, but everyone else always has the advantage in a fight. I don't care. Did I tell you about my hammer?" Appearances Davey MacDonald appears in "Meet the Wanderers" for Fallout 3, as a player character in the First Edition of the Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Collectors Edition. References Category:Fallout 3 player characters Category:Fallout 3 mentioned-only characters